


warm and alive (now i can breathe)

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator doors opened and Steve’s nose was instantly assaulted by the distinctive smell of pie. His mouth watered in response to the wonderful scent, despite the fact that he had just demolished a couple plates worth of Thanksgiving leftovers upstairs in his own apartment. Never one to turn down an offer of food, he made his way toward the kitchen in order to see if he could coerce someone into doing the offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm and alive (now i can breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Huddle for warmth prompted by [Merideath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/profile).
> 
> Unbeta'd. :)

The elevator doors opened and Steve’s nose was instantly assaulted by the distinctive smell of pie. His mouth watered in response to the wonderful scent, despite the fact that he had just demolished a couple plates worth of Thanksgiving leftovers upstairs in his own apartment. Never one to turn down an offer of food, he made his way toward the kitchen in order to see if he could coerce someone into doing the offering.

Much to his surprise, the kitchen was empty. No pie on the counter and no baker to beg off of. The oven was still warm but cooling fast. Steve’s eyes scanned the empty room, and found not a single trace of whoever had been in there. He was about to admit defeat when he heard a low murmuring coming from the den.

Following his ears this time, he peered around the open doorway to the room and was met with the site of Darcy Lewis, staring with wide eyes at the television screen. She was leaning back against the arm of the couch, her legs stretched out in front of her, her feet bare with shockingly bright red toenails.

The source of the smell became glaringly obvious as he watched her lift a spoonful of the pumpkin pie that was sitting in her lap to her mouth. She wrapped her plump lips around it and then pulled the spoon back out slowly, her lips sliding over the metal as he watched. He must have made a noise, because she glanced over at him, her eyes widening before she gave him a grin.

"Hey, Cap."

Steve tried to tamp down on the heat he felt rising on the back of his neck and stepped into the room fully, returning the smile. “Good evening, Darcy.”

"I thought I was alone today, everyone else seems to have fled to the four corners of the earth. Grab a spoon and cop a squat!" She said, waving her own in the air, indicating the pie, and smiling at him. 

It seemed like a reasonable enough order, Steve thought, so he shrugged and went back to the kitchen, grabbed a spoon, and returned. By the time he had come back, Darcy had shifted, now sitting cross-legged in the same position with the pie nestled safely in her lap. She gestured to the cushion next to her and he sat, giving her a curious look.

"Lewis family tradition," she said. "My brother and I used to bake a whole pie to ourselves the weekend after Thanksgiving and watch Christmas movies until we slipped into a leftover-fueled coma."

Steve glanced at the screen where a beaten-up looking man wearing a white tank top was climbing through some kind of ductwork with a lighter.

“Christmas movies?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She laughed, and he was irrationally pleased with himself for a moment.

"Trust me," she said. "This is the penultimate Christmas movie. Now eat up, shut up, and watch!"

Steve chuckled and did as she said. 

Around an hour later, the sad, empty pie tin was sitting on the table and Steve had slouched back into the couch cushion. The movie was good, the pie was great, and Darcy was even better company. She had obviously seen it a few times, cracking jokes that made Steve laugh through-out the entire thing. It was nice feeling, being able to just relax and let himself be carried away by the moment.

Darcy uncrossed her legs, hugged her bent knees to her chest and then gave a rather dramatic shiver. She slid her feet out slowly, sticking her toes under Steve’s thigh, the casual contact giving him a slight thrill, and pulled down the lap blanket that had been artfully draped over the back of the couch, arranging it until she was satisfied. The edge of the soft fabric came up and covered part of his leg. He wondered what she would do if he lifted it up and pulled her over into his arms to help warm her up.

Trying to avoid further thoughts down that particular lane, he asked something that he’d been wondering since he sat down.

"You said this was a Lewis family tradition?"

She nodded absently, eyes transfixed on the screen.

"I don’t mean to be rude, but—"

"Why aren’t I with my family right now?" She finished for him.

"I’m sorry, you really don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to."

Darcy laughed. “Relax, Steve, if I don’t want to do something, I don’t do it. It’s not, like, some sad drama or anything. My brother got married earlier this year and he’s off visiting his in-laws this Thanksgiving. I spent most of the week with my parents but without my brother there to deflect some of the attention, I couldn’t wait to get back. So here I am!” She added brightly.

"Oh," he said, intelligently.

Darcy laughed again. “Told ya, my life isn’t that interesting.”

Steve turned his head to get a better look at her and raised an eyebrow. Darcy smiled.

"Well, my life isn’t that interesting if you don’t count the fact that I,"  she started checking things off on her fingers as she spoke, ”tazed a god, I’m living in Tony Stark’s skyscraper, I’ve seen the Hulk’s personal business far more up close and personal than I’d like to admit, and I’ve currently got Captain America saving my toes from frostbite.” She wiggled her toes under his thigh for emphasis.

Steve laughed and Darcy gave him a long, considering look. Elbows resting on her knees, she leaned forward. “Although I’ve never been one to resist making my life  _more_ interesting.” She said in a tone that sent warmth racing down Steve’s spine.

"That so?" He asked, braver than he actually felt, already leaning into her space.

"Definitely. I’m a big fan of new experiences." They were close enough now that Steve felt her breath on his cheek as she spoke.

"I have been told I am a bit of an adrenaline junkie," Steve replied in a voice barely more than a whisper. 

This moment had been in Steve’s mind for months as they slowly danced around one another, getting to know each other better, feeling each other out. Shy glances when they were in the same room, warm smiles shared as they passed in the hall, talking over coffee in the morning when everyone else had already left for the day.

He was an early riser, which was why people were always so surprised when he showed up late for meetings. But sticking around to listen to the snapshots of Darcy’s life that she’d regale him with or listening to her talk about something she was passionate about, those were worth the annoyed looks he got. The mornings when he could make Darcy laugh would’ve have been worth way more than that.

Right now, Darcy looked like she was about to say something else but Steve had already waited long enough. He brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face gently before he pressed his lips softly to hers.

He felt her smile into the kiss and he was unable to resist returning the gesture until they were both grinning like fools, foreheads pressed against each other as they sat there unable to sustain the kiss through their dopey smiles. That was alright, though, Steve thought. They both knew where they stood now and there would be plenty of time for more later. 

Darcy pulled back and lifted a hand to brush a lock of hair off of Steve’s forehead, still smiling. The movie had ended on the screen, credits slowly rolling by, and they stared at each in happy silence until Darcy shivered again a moment later.

"Cold?" He asked and before she could answer, he lifted the blanket and maneuvered them around so Darcy was tucked into his side, his arm around her shoulders, and settled the blanket around them both. 

"Mmm," she said. "This is nice."

On the television screen another movie started up, not that Steve had noticed. He was too busy staring down at the woman in his arms. 

"Yeah," he agreed. "It is."


End file.
